The Story of Anna
by Jade Limill
Summary: Anna gets stuck living with elves after getting tickets to see American Idol Live. Galadriel has a Master Plan. Please R & R. Stars Celeborn and an OOC Galadreil. AU.
1. Default Chapter

Candela and Anna stepped inside the gate to Price Amusement Park in Surly, California. They had plenty of money and wouldn't see their parents until dinnertime. They would definitely have fun.  
  
They took turns on bun-gee jumps and roller coasters. Then they saw the stand. Anna would look back on that day, on that moment, when she and her best friend found the stand, and regret it, with her mind, maybe even her body.  
  
The stand was blue and said cheap tickets to American Idol' on it. Candela immediately ran over.  
  
"i can get two tickets," Candela said. "Get some with me. We can put our money together and get four." She was talking to Anna.  
  
"Okay, four tickets please," Anna told the guy at the booth.  
  
"That'll be twenty dollars. Bus'll be her at seven-thirty. Don't be late," the guy said. Anna and candela left to go bun-jee jumping some more.   
  
When they were bun-gee jumping, people ran up to them and try to steal the tickets. Candela beat them off and ran with Anna. When they were safe, she noticed Anna crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" Candela asked.  
  
"One of my tickets got ripped up. Now I can't go."  
  
"Well, you have the receipt, get new ones," Candela replied.  
  
"Okay," Anna said. Only when she went back, the guy gave her bad seats.   
  
When their parents came, they convinced their mothers to go with them. At the studio, which was as big as a football stadium, they struggled to find their seats. For some reason, Anna and her mother fell into some water before finding their seats and were soaking wet when they got there.  
  
"You too, huh?" Said a guy sitting beside Anna. "Who are you after? Legolas or Aragorn?"  
  
"Huh? I just want Diana to win. We are at American Idol aren't we?" She replied, feeling trapped.  
  
"Well, yeah, but Aragorn, Legolas and all of the other elves have come to help the finalists out. Are you telling me you didn't know about it? They've only be announcing it every five minutes," the guy said as they announced it once again.  
  
"Great that's just great. Now I'm stuck in a Lord of the Rings fantasy, with my mom of all people. I wonder if Elrohir's here."  
  
"Wow, you're the first person in this section to ask about him," said a voice above her. She looked up and saw Pippin sitting there with a notebook.   
  
"Well it's nice to feel appreciated once in a while. Just because I wasn't in the movies is no reason to forget about me!" A voice to her right responded, but when Anna looked, all she saw was a closing curtain and disappearing dark brown hair.  
  
"Damn," she muttered, and turned her attention to the starting show.  
  
It was all she hoped and more, though she spent half of her time trying to figure out if the guest judge was Elrohir or Elladan. They were twins after all. Diana won, and Fantasia ran from the stage crying. Anna was glad. She didn't really like Fantasia that much.  
  
At the end, she almost ran into Celeborn. Literally.   
  
"Um, Um, hello, err. . . Lord Celeborn?" Anna said, trying to figure out what to say to an elf lord that was older than Christ. Again literally.  
  
"Elf lord? Not me. I am simply my wife's slave. Please do not keep me. She will surely kill me this time," he said dully. She stepped aside and he didn't seem to mind when she followed him.   
  
"Now, Celly," the Lady said in a nice tone, then it turned nasty. "Clean the stage and hurry! We need it clean for next season!"  
  
"Yes, my Lady," he said and walked back to the stage with cleaning supplies.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you questions?" Anna asked.  
  
"Ask what you will. I shall try to answer. Just don't let her see us."  
  
"How did it get this way? I thought you two ruled Lothlorien together?"  
  
"Oh, it started that way, as all marriages do. The thing about elven marriages, they really do last forever. She started getting mad for every little thing. When our beloved daughter got married to a perendil, it was the last straw. She started blackmailing me be saying she'd tell the people all my secrets. Some things the public should never know. She didn't even share the bed with me. I was given the servant quarters while she shared it with Haldir. I've been out to make an appearance only when a Lord was required to be present. I fear her too much to make a stand." He told Anna of many things he had to do for the Lady, until Anna noticed it was almost morning. She ran to the parking lot, only to find it empty. Her mother had left without her.  
  
"You! Girl! Help clean the stage! Don't doddle either!" Galadriel yelled at her.  
  
"No way! You can't tell me what to do!" She shouted back. Then she jumped as lighting cracked right beside her.  
  
"You'll do what I tell you or you'll die!" Galadriel replied and walked away. Anna was scared enough to help out, only when she picked up a shovel laying by her and turned around, the stage had turned into an acidic bog.  
  
Bubbles rose out of it and popped, and steam rose from it. Celeborn ran all over it, shoveling dirt in an running back, getting more dirt in. Anna hurried to follow, and paused for a minute in pain when the acid began eating her shoes. Then a bubble popped beside her, splattering her and giving her a big red welt. Anna hurried and started shoving. This was going to be a long day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own American Idol, Lord of the Rings, any of Tolkien's works, or Cedar Point. I own Anna. I own Candela. That is all. Thank you and Good night.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Alright, everybody, let's go, NOW!" Galadriel screamed finally. "Hustle, people, Hustle! We need to get to the next place NOW!"  
  
Everybody scrambled to do as she said. Anna finally was able to get off of the bog, but she was totally lost. She saw Celeborn and followed him into a truck. The truck drove through a portal and everyone came out at an amusement park.  
  
Wow, that was fast,' Anna thought. They were parked in front of a gate that declared it to be Cedar Point. She stuck by Celeborn as he helped unload equipment that looked suspiciously like rails to a roller coaster.  
  
"Alright! Everyone take a break and meet back here in two hours to begin the second stage of the master plan!" Galadriel shouted out. "Haldir! Get over here. There's something I need to, uh, show you in the closet."  
  
Anna followed Celeborn into the park, which was closed for the night. As the group filed in, the roller coasters lit up, and there was a mad rush to get to them. Anna ran for her favorite, the Raptor, and found herself sitting beside Elrohir. Or Elladan. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi! I'm Anna! Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm Elladan, son of Elrond Half-Elven. Have you been here before?" He introduced himself. Good, it wasn't the one she had a crush on. It was his twin instead.  
  
"Yeah, three times. I just came last summer. This one's my favorite. You?"  
  
"No, this is the first time I have ever been to Earth. How did you get caught up in all of this, anyhow?" He asked.  
  
"I got cheap tickets to American Idol, and then my mom left me there when I tried to find my favorite characters," Anna explained.  
  
"Oh, really. Which ones are your favorites?" He asked teasingly.  
  
"Elrohir, Elrond, Celeborn, Thranduil, Legolas and Arwen," Anna listed under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. Of course, being part-elf, he had heard every word.  
  
"I'm curious, why my twin, but not me?" He asked after a minute as the ride started out climbing an incline.  
  
"I'm not sure. I still like you, but I like your twin a lot better. Don't ask why, I can't answer you. What is this Master Plan' thing anyway?"  
  
"I don't know myself. The only ones in on it are Sam, Frodo, Galadriel, Haldir and Legolas. Maybe Arwen, but she only knows half of it. Galadriel made it up, and it has something to do with a roller coaster, but other than that, I --" The rest of his words were cut of as they were cruelly slung around a lot. When the ride was over, all Anna knew was that her head hurt.  
  
She shook it off and ran over to the Mantis. She sat between Eowyn, who was sitting beside Faramir, and an elven woman that looked a little like Galadriel.  
  
"I'm Anna. Who are you?" She asked the elven woman.  
  
"I'm Celebrian. The one no one remembers!" She said. She was obviously emotional about it. Anna struggled to remember who she was.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you Elladan and Elrohir's mom? And Arwen's, of course." Anna asked. Her smile brightened immediately.  
  
"You know! How do you know? No one ever remembers!" Celebrian cried out enthusiastically. Anna was to embarrassed to admit she had learned every relative of Elrohir's because she had been obsessed with him.  
  
She was saved from answering as the ride started by going up the hill and slamming them back down almost immediately. And not all the way down. Anna's head banged to and from the sides of her headrest, and Faramir was giving painful grunts a lot at all the going up and down so quickly.  
  
When they finally came to a stop and were released, Faramir quickly hobbled to the mens' room, as well as the other male occupants of the roller coaster. Anna rushed over to the Demon Drop. There she found Elladan or Elrohir.  
  
"Who are you?" The twin asked. Oh, no. Elrohir. what was she supposed to say?  
  
"Hi! I'm Anna! You must be Elrohir. Glad to meet you!" anna babbled. Elrohir looked at her as if she were carrying a deadly disease.  
  
"You're a fangirl, aren't you?" He asked. Anna nodded mutely. "Just don't stampede me like everyone else who remembers I exist does."  
  
"I'll try not to." she joked. They got into the same car and were dropped down. Anna was glad she had not just eaten.  
  
"Do you mind if I stick by you?" Anna asked when they got off.  
  
"No. Actually, you could help me decide where to go next. I've never been here before." Elrohir replied. Anna knew just the coaster.  
  
"How about the Magnum XL 200? I go there every time I come," Anna suggested.  
  
"Okay. where is it?" he asked.  
  
"By the Gemini. You and Elladan should go on there sometime. Gemini means twins." Elrohir gave her a meaningful glance. "This way."  
  
Anna and Elrohir rode on all of Anna's favorite rides, then they went on the good ones again. After the two hours were up, they met Galadriel at the site. It was almost dawn.  
  
"Thank you for coming. As you know, I have a master plan. In order for it to work, you need to put this roller coaster together. I know there's only half of it, but that's part of the plan. NOW GET BUSY!" Galadriel concluded as she gathered into a secret meeting with her followers. Anna was put to work beside a sixteen year old boy.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kenny. You?"  
  
"Anna. Know anything about this master plan?'  
  
"Yeah. I'm here because i overheard them talking about building a portal to Arda. That's why only half is here. People get on, and then --"  
  
"You, stop talking and get to work!" Galadriel snapped at him, using lightning to hurry him up. Finally, the roller coaster was done. Mostly anyway. Anna knew nothing good could come of it.  
  
And her friends had always said she could see the future. . . .  
  
#####  
  
A/N: I changed my mind. This is not a one-shot anymore. Obviously. Please review, even if you hate my guts for what i did to Galadriel. I warned you.  
  
Dalamar Nightson- I don't know why I hate Galadriel or Haldir so much, I have no reason other than a gut feeling. Maybe I just don't think woman should rule realms, as Galadriel obviously does in Lorien. which makes no since because I'm a girl. Weird. Enough ranting. Thanks for the review.  
  
Jade Limill 


	3. Epilogue

**CHapter 3**

Anna found a wrench on the ground. She knew what she had to do. She went over to where the railings were connected. She raised the wrench.

"What are you doing?" Haldir asked, and Anna whirled around.

THACK!

Haldir stumbled back, clutching his head.

"Ow! I'm going to tell. . . uh. . . someone. Who was I going to tell, anyway? Who are you? Who am I, for that matter?" Haldir rambled.

"Your name is Haldir. You work for the Lady Galadriel, and you're working on a roller coaster to take a bunch of people to Middle-Earth. Oh, and you'll madly in love with me," Anna added on a bit of untruth to the end, hoping he'd fall for it.

"Oh. Well then, can I call you Mary-Sue?"

"Sure!" she responded. Elrohir and Elladan came up beside them.

"Mary-Sue? That fits!" They were joined by Elrond, Celeborn, Legolas, Thranduil, Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, and Boromir.

She wacked each one in the head, and told them the same thing. They all fell madly head-over-heels in love with her, trapped under her power.

Each person made vows of love for her.

Galadriel, Arwen, Eowyn, Celebrian and a strange woman congregrated in the girls restroom.

"She stole them all!" Eowyn protested. "What can we do?" Galadriel quieted her with a single glance.

"I know exactly what to do," she replied calmly. "Agent Talisa? The stranger stepped forward.

"Simple. I will kill her, and everything will be normal again. Now, how do you proposed I do this?" Talisa asked around.

"Knife through the heart."

"Hanged."

"Drowned."

"All at the same time."

"Hmmm," Talisa thought. "Okay get her over to the Iron Dragon roller coaster in an hour. Alone."

_And that's how it happened. Anna, a Mary-Sue, was hung, drowned, and stabbed through the heart with a knife at the same exact time. _

_That was the end of her days as a Mary-Sue. Talisa left to deal with others of her kind, while Arwen and Aragorn celebrated in their own way, back in Gondor. Eowyn and Faramir did the same at the Golden Halls, while Celebrian returned West with her mother. Elrond and Celeborn were once again sad. Boromir and Haldir died painful and gruesome deaths once again, and the twins rode out to avenge everyone that had been victimized by the Sue._

_As for Kenny, he returned with Talisa, to help fight against all the other Sues. Word has it he works with harry Potter fans. . . _

**The end.**


End file.
